


The McHanzo Angst story nobody needed but I wrote because I’m Evil

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Tumblr One-shots [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Hey who wants to have their heart smashed into a million pieces with Mchanzo angstDon’t worry, I’ll write a happy ending





	The McHanzo Angst story nobody needed but I wrote because I’m Evil

“Jesse?” Hanzo asked quietly in the darkness of the room.

“Hm?” McCree hummed.

“Have you made up your mind?” Hanzo asked “About…us?”

McCree gave a frustrated sigh. “Hanzo, I don’t want to talk about this now.”

“Then when exactly,” Hanzo snapped before calming himself a little “It’s been two months Jesse, we’re either together or not. I will not continue to be a…how do you say it in English…fuck buddy.”

McCree then sat up in bed before grabbing a cigarillo and lighting before taking a drag. “You should go.”

Hanzo sat up before grabbing his robe off the ground. “Fine, then don’t expect this to happen again.” And he storms out of McCree room be heading back to his own.

No matter how many times he told himself he didn’t want nor needed Jesse McCree, he always ended up going right back to him. He knew this wasn’t going to end well, and this wasn’t what he wanted. After a week of restless sleep, he considers crawling back to him but stop himself and stubbornly refused to admit he missed the Spanish cowboy. The next week he notices how cold he feels without McCree’s body to keep him warm at night, his whole-body aches with cold and he could never seem to keep himself warm. The week after, the sexual frustration sets in and Hanzo ignores how his body yearns for McCree to touch him in favor of mediation and very rigorous training. It’s after nearly a month of ignoring McCree that the loneliness sets in, and that’s what makes it unbearable. Hanzo started to withdraw from team activities and bonding stated he wasn’t really in the mood, he started to worry Genji with his behavior but brushed it off saying he had a few things on his mind.

When he finally cracks, he’s afraid. He leaves his room in the middle of the night before timidly knocking on McCree’s door. Hanzo hears shuffling before he met with McCree who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hanzo? What are you…” McCree starts but Hanzo cuts him off bluntly.

“I need you,” Hanzo says as firmly as he can.

McCree wordless steps aside letting Hanzo in. That night is rough, leaving Hanzo unable to leave his own bed with visible bruises the next day. This continues for a while, the only thing that has changed is Hanzo leaves when they’re done using each other for the night, no matter how sore or tired he is. Another thing that has changed is McCree expressions towards him, he always seems concerned when Hanzo pushes himself to leave after he’s been fucked harshly into the mattress at least three times over, but he never says anything and just let Hanzo leave with a pained look on his face.

The next night, the first thing McCree notice was how Hanzo’s left hand was bandaged. Hanzo made an excuse stay he wasn’t paying attention and cut himself. McCree was suspicion of the answer and was unusual gentle with Hanzo that night, right when Hanzo was about to leave McCree finally side something.

“Why don’t you stay?” He asked taking a drag from his cigarillo.

Hanzo pausing in putting his robe back up before looking over to McCree. “I…what?”

“Why don’t you stay anymore?” McCree asked again.

Hanzo then looked at him with enough venom in his eyes to make McCree physical recoil.

“I don’t stay because this isn’t a relationship,” Hanzo said calmly before pulling on the rest of his robe “We’re just using each other as a means to an end, do not ask me to stay again.”

And with that he left, leaving McCree to worry about Hanzo for the next week. One day he made up his mind to at least talk to Hanzo about their current…relationship with each other. When McCree finally found Hanzo, he was horrified to find him attempting to wrap his bloody forearm to hide self-inflicted cuts. Hanzo didn’t seem to notice him so McCree quietly stalked away his mind reeling. He was the cause of Hanzo pain if he wasn’t such a coward and had told Hanzo how he really felt maybe he wouldn’t be tearing himself apart from the inside out.

-

Hanzo stalked down the hallway once again to McCree room for their nightly session once again, McCree had told him earlier that he left the door open for him tonight. Hanzo was suspicion at first but chalked it up to McCree wanting convenience. He enters the room before eyes widen in shock at the rose petals scatter on the bed along with candles and a bottle of champagne on ice.

“Hanzo,” McCree said closing the door behind him.

“W-what are you doing?” Hanzo asked.

“Will hear me out?” McCree asked.

Hanzo just slowly nodded.

“When we first started doing this, you were right. I was just using you as a means to an end, and when you got closer…I was scared. I didn’t mean to push you away like I did and I’m sorry.” McCree said, “I want us to be more than…fuck buddies…I want us to do all of the lovey-dovey couple shit that you see in the movies.”

Hanzo was silent before he asked quietly. “Why now?”

“Because…I…” McCree didn’t feel comfortable saying the words, so he opted for kissing Hanzo softly. Hanzo resisted at first before he relaxed into it, when McCree pulled away he found Hanzo face was flush.

“I understand…what you were trying to say…” Hanzo said not looking McCree in the eye. “So, what now?”

“Well, I was kind of hoping for a midnight date,” McCree said nodding his head to the bottle of champagne “No sex, just a night romantic evening…if that ok with you?”

Hanzo then smiled at him for the first time in months. “I would like that.”


End file.
